


Fred Weasley x Male Reader (Chapter One)

by Male_Reader_Male_Character



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hufflepuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Male_Reader_Male_Character/pseuds/Male_Reader_Male_Character
Summary: You are in your seventh year at Hogwarts while Fred is a in his sixth. You are an extremely short Hufflepuff who is bubbly and introverted. You get amazing grades in all your classes. Fred seems to be a mischievous, extroverted guy. He doesn't care much for his grades and studying. You and Fred somehow manage to bump into each other a lot, and with each encounter you seem to catch Fred's eye more and more.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be hard to read because this isn't a planned fic. I'm going into this blind. I have no idea what I want to write about. I'm just writing as I go. So if this turns out bad I apologize. This was also originally posted on Tumblr on malereader-malecharacter. I mainly write over there. Also since this was originally posted on Tumblr it seems extremely short here.

You were so excited to go back to Hogwarts. You were not only excited to see your friend Cedric, you were also excited to finally be graduating. When you got to Hogwarts you sat at your usual spot at the Hufflepuff table. You watched as the new students got sorted into their houses. After all the students were sorted Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a Triwizard Tournament. He said that people could only enter if they were seventeen. You smiled at Cedric who nodded towards you. After dinner you went to the Hufflepuff common room. You sat beside Cedric on the couch. "Hey Y/N, we should enter together." You shook your head. "No way. I'm not fit for doing that kind of stuff. I'm more of a sit back and watch kind of guy." Cedric crossed his arms. "You'd do fine. You and your wits could beat this tournament in a heartbeat." You smiled at Cedric. "Fine. I'll enter but if I get in I'll cry. If you get in I'll be your personal cheerleader. I'll follow you around everywhere shouting and cheering for you." You giggled as Cedric rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. The most you'd do is whisper good luck." You and Cedric playfully argued for a little while longer before you went to bed.

The next day you were walking to class when you bumped into someone. You quickly apologized as the boy also apologized. You noticed he was ginger. "Weasley." You muttered to yourself. "Yeah?" The boy looked at you. "Ah! No. Nothing. Sorry." You blushed and looked away. You were so embarrassed that you said that out loud. You quickly walked away so you didn't start crying out of embarrassment. You were glad you could distract yourself with your classes. If not you were sure you'd lay on the ground and never get up. After all your classes were done you went and found Cedric and groaned. "Cedric I'm so embarrassed! That was so embarrassing! I want to die!" You groaned again and shook his arm. "What did you do?" Cedric questioned. "I bumped into a someone and they had red hair so I said Weasley by accident and he heard me!" You said as you laid on the ground. "I'm so embarrassed! What do I do?" You pretended to cry as Cedric laughed. "It's not as bad as you think it is." Cedric pulled you up and went to the great hall with you thrown over his shoulder. You whined as Cedric put you down in your usual spot. "Cedric he's going to notice me!" You whispered. You gasped as you heard a familiar voice. "Hey! By the way my name's Fred." You turned and smiled. "Uh. Hi. I'm Y/N." You said shyly. You turned around and looked at Cedric for help, who just laughed and shrugged. Fred chuckled as you slowly turned back to look at him. “Uh... I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Fred smiled and shook his head. “That’s alright. Well better get going.” Fred waved and went to sit beside what looked to be his twin as the other man looked the exact same as Fred. You sighed in relief as you watched Fred sit down facing away from you. “Oh thank God! I thought I was going to say something even more embarrassing if he stayed!” You turned back to Cedric. “Man! Now I’m not hungry anymore! Why did that have to happen?” You put your forehead on the table and sighed again. “Well at least now you know his name.” Cedric pat you on the back. “I have a feeling you two will become great friends.”

A few more days had gone by since your last encounter with Fred, not that you were complaining, as you were still slightly embarrassed from what had happened. You were walking to class making sure you had everything you needed when you felt someone bump into you as they walked past in a hurry. “Oh! Sorry.” You said looking up, however when you saw who it was you froze. “Oh hey! You again!” Fred smiled. “Say, why don’t we walk together since we’re going the same way?” You squinted your eyes suspiciously as it seemed like he bumped into you on purpose, but you decided to not question it. “Okay, sure.” You started walking towards your class with Fred and his twin, who had been silently watching your exchange. “So... you have a twin?” You turned to Fred’s brother. “What’s your name?” “George.” George stuck his hand out. “You’re Y/N.” He said as you shook his hand. “Oh. You know me?” George nodded. “Fred hasn’t stopped talking abo-” George was cut off by Fred covering his mouth. “Well looks like we gotta go. See ya later!” Fred quickly walked off, pulling George with him. You sighed as you realized Fred was probably making fun of you to his brother. “God why me?” You shook your head and walked the rest of the way to your class alone. You had to admit that walking with such lively people was fun. You smiled as you walked into class and sat in your seat. You took out your books and got ready for class. Once class was over you packed up your stuff and got up to go to your next class when Fred and George walked in. “Hey Y/N! We heard you were in this class. Glad we made it in time to catch you.” Fred said excitedly as he walked over to you. “Hey. Need something?” You started walking out of the class with Fred and George in tow. “Uh.. yeah... something like that.” Fred laughed awkwardly. “He needs help with his schoolwork but doesn’t have anyone else to ask.” George shrugged. “Oh, is that all? Of course I can help you! Okay today after classes we’ll go to the library! Meet me just outside the library okay?” You smiled and went into class as you had gotten there in the middle of the conversation.

After all your classes were done you packed up your stuff and went to the library only to see Fred already there, without George. You walked over to him. “I thought George was joining us?” You questioned. “No, his grades are decent. He doesn’t need help with his studies.” You and Fred went into the library and found an empty table in a corner of the library. “So, what do you need help with?” You took out all your textbooks and put them on the table. “Yeah. That’s the thing. I need help with herbology and care of magical creatures. I’m not very good at those.” You smiled. “Great! My strongest subjects! I can teach you everything you need to know!” You got right to work in teaching Fred everything he needed to know. You also taught him strategies to help him focus and work on his weak points as well as strengthen the points he was already good at. You both had lost track of time as it was already curfew by the time you had realized it. “I’m so sorry! I got so distracted I didn’t even realize! You must be so hungry!” You apologized for what seemed like the 50th time already. “It’s fine. I didn’t realize either. You don’t have to apologize, it’s not your fault. Besides, it was nice getting to know you more.” Fred smiled. “Yeah... I guess you’re right. I liked getting to know you as well.”


	2. Fred Weasley x Male Reader (Chapter Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard tournament is coming up and you are extremely nervous for it. Not only that but you and Cedric have been spending less time together and you feel horrible about it so you decide to tell him how you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two. This one does follow the story line somewhat. he only things that changed is that Harry doesn’t get chosen to compete in the triwizard tournament. Oh and you are chosen instead of Cedric. I know that spoils what happens but I want to make it clear that this doesn’t follow the story line exactly.

After going back to the Hufflepuff common room you sat at a table and started doing your homework. Once you were done your homework you went and got into bed. You slowly sank into a deep sleep remembering the fun you had with Fred at the library. You awoke the next morning to the sound of your alarm and other students talking. You got up and got ready for the day. You were excited for the day, excited to learn more, and to see Fred. You hadn’t realized it, but Fred was all you could think about since last night. You thought it was just because you were excited to have a new friend, you weren’t aware of the events that were about to unfold, and your feelings that would soon become clear. 

When you were done getting ready for the day you went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. You sat down beside Cedric as always and started eating. “I didn’t see you at dinner last night. Where were you? It’s not like you to skip dinner.” You looked up at Cedric after swallowing the food that was in your mouth. “Yeah. Sorry. I was at the library with Fred.” Cedric smirked. “Oh really? What were you two doing?” You tilted your head slightly in confusion. “Studying. What else would we be doing? He needed help with a few subjects so I helped him.” You shrugged and went back to eating. Cedric sighed and put his hand on your head. “You’re so innocent.” “Innocent? What do you mean?” You finished eating and got up. “Actually we’ll talk later I have to go to class.” you started walking away but Cedric called out to you. “Hey wait! You haven’t entered your name yet. I have but you haven’t. There’s only one day left to enter. Better do it soon!” You sighed, had you really forgot about that? Something so important? Now that you knew Cedric hadn’t forgotten about it, you have to enter of Cedric would enter for you. You nodded at Cedric. “Yeah. I’ll do it tonight.” You hadn’t realized the stares you were getting from the other students, especially from Fred Weasley. You turned and went to class, unknowingly being talked about along the way, after all, word spreads fast in Hogwarts. You sat in your seat and took your books out.

Once all your classes were done you went to the room that housed the Goblet of Fire, only to find the room packed with students who all went silent at your arrival. Cedric came over to you. “Hey! You didn’t back out!” You rolled your eyes. “Of course not. If I did you would’ve entered for me.” Cedric laughed. “So what’s with all the people here? Is something going on?” Cedric pat you on the shoulder. “Yeah. The shy and quiet, introverted, nerdy, scaredy-cat Hufflepuff guy named Y/N is entering in the Triwizard Tournament.” You groaned. “You didn’t have to say all that. And why is that such a big deal?! It’s not like I had a choice!” You crossed your arms and huffed. Cedric pulled you towards the Goblet of Fire. “Come on! Do it already! We’re all excited to see you do it!” You took the piece of paper out of your pocket and slowly approached the Goblet. You took a deep breath as your hands started shaking. You looked at Cedric and shook your head. As soon as you were about to turn around and leave you heard someone call your name. “Y/N! You can do it!” You turned your head towards the voice and saw Fred smiling and waving. You smiled and slowly turned back to the Goblet. “Okay. I can do this. I won’t get picked anyway.” You whispered to yourself. You reached up and threw your name into the Goblet. The Goblet burned a beautiful blue colour and settled back to what it was before. You turned around and went over to Cedric. “I guess that means I’m entered?” Cedric nodded as the room erupted into applause. You decided to quickly slipped into the hallway as soon as everyone started moving around. You decided to go for a walk to collect before you go back to the common room. You went outside and sat on the steps leading out to the Forbidden Forest. You closed your eyes and sighed. “Why did I do that?” “Cause you’re smart, and wisdom is all you need to beat that tournament. Well, and a really wild and crazy, prankster, ginger friend to help.” You opened your eyes and saw Fred standing behind you, looking down at you. “Fred.” You sighed once again. “I don’t know. You also need to be strong, and confident and i’m neither.” Fred sat beside you. “Of course you are. You just haven’t figured that out yet.” You smiled. “Thanks Fred. I most likely won’t even be chosen anyway, I don’t know why I’m worrying so much.” You yawned. “Oh excuse me. Sorry. I should probably get to bed before I fall asleep on you. I’m sorry I can’t spend more time with you. I really would love to but I need all my energy to not fall asleep in class.” You got up. “Yeah. I understand. Although I wouldn’t mind you falling asleep on me.” Fred trailed off towards the end of his sentence. “Wait really? But isn’t that only what boyfriends let their girlfriends do?” You questioned. “Yeah, I mean, I don’t know.” Fred said quickly, slurring his words together. “Well, I’m going to go now. I’ll see you around.” You went back to the Hufflepuff common room and sat on the couch. You took out your homework and started working non it until you were too tired to work anymore, then, you went to bed. You woke up the next morning when your alarm went off, got up and got ready for the day. You went to the Great Hall and sat in your usual spot beside Cedric. “So... tonight Dumbledore is going to announce the competitors for the tournament.” Cedric said without looking up from his breakfast. “Yeah. I’m so nervous. I hope you get chosen and not me. Or.. at least anyone other than me.” You laughed nervously and poked at your food with your fork. “You know... this is kind of out of nowhere but, I’m really glad you and I became friends. Without you I probably never would’ve gotten used to life here. Even though I still don’t have many friends, people don’t make fun of me anymore cause they know I hang out with you and you’re like the cool guy no one wants to pick a fight with, you know? I don’t know how to say it but I’m really happy you reached out to me back then.” You smiled at Cedric. “You’re a great friend Cedric. I really hope we stay friends after we graduate.” “I don’t know what to say to that... other than of course we’ll stay friends.” Cedric looked at you. “I’m glad we became friends as well.” You went back to eating in silence, it wasn’t an awkward silence though. You both knew that you respected each other. “Oh. I forgot to ask. How’s it going with Cho? Are you two a thing yet?” You asked Cedric in between bites of food. “I haven’t really spoken to her about being more than friends yet. Every time I try I get so nervous that I can’t speak.” Cedric sighed. “What about you and Fred?” “Huh? Fred and I? We’re just friends.” Cedric pat your back. “Sure. If you say so. You two have gotten really close in these past few days. Are you sure you two are just friends?” You got up as you had finished eating. “Yes. Come on. We should go or we’ll be late.” You and Cedric walked to class together for the first time in a while, talking about pointless things along the way.

Once classes were finished for the day you nervously went to the Great Hall and sat in your seat. Cedric smiled at you. “Ready to find out who’s competing?” You sighed. “Not really but I guess that doesn’t matter, cause they’re going to announce it anyway, even if i’m ready or not.” You and everyone else in the Great Hall went silent at the sight of Dumbledore approaching the Goblet. It seemed as if no one was breathing as the first slip of paper flew out from the Goblet and slowly floated down into Dumbledore’s hands. “Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore shouted. The table that sat the Beauxbatons academy students erupted in applause as Fleur made her way up to Dumbledore. As Fleur got into position at the front, facing the students the next slip of paper burst out of the Goblet and gently landed in Dumbledore’s hands. “Viktor Krum!” Immediately the Durmstrang academy exploded into cheers and applause. Viktor confidently made his way up to the front and took his place beside Fleur who smiled at him and shook his hand. Silence once again took over the Great Hall when the third and final piece of paper was shot from the Goblet. It slowly made it’s way into Dumbledore’s hands. You and everyone else waited in suspense. It seemed like Dumbledore was taking an eternity to open the folded paper. “Y/F/N Y/L/N!” Dumbledore shouted. You turned pale at his shout. “Me?” You whispered. “No... no... not me. It has to be a mistake.” You turned to Cedric. “Dumbledore didn’t say my name, right?” Cedric smiled at you. “Sorry, but, he did.” Cedric helped you up as he knew you wouldn’t get up on your own. You slowly made your way to the front as people slowly started to clap and cheer. It sounded as if all the cheers and claps were far away though. You stood beside Viktor, feeling as if you would pass out any moment. You felt as if tears were about to start flooding down your face so you looked down and tried not to think too much. You and the other two competitors were escorted to The room. Once you were there you sat on the floor and sighed. Fleur came over to you and sat beside you. “ Ça va?” You looked at Fleur and tilted your head slightly. “Are you okay?” She said in a thick french accent. “Oh... yeah. I’ll be fine. Just need to think about all this and take it in. Thanks for asking.” You smiled slightly. “Out of everyone who entered why was I chosen? I’m not fit for this.” “Well the Goblet seems to only choose those who it thinks are fit to compete, so it must have thought that you are going to do well, non?” You sighed once again. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well. There’s no going back now. I guess I just have to try my best.” You slowly got up. “Thanks Fleur.” You watched Fleur get up and smile at you. The three of you turned your heads towards the door when it opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be the last chapter but it would just be way too long if I fit everything into this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the end of chapter one. I was gonna make this a one shot but I got too carried away. Gonna start writing chapter two as soon as I post this.


End file.
